The present invention relates to protective equipment for hockey and other such sporting activities. More specifically, the invention relates to an adjustable hockey pant that features enhanced dorsal protection and which is generally used by forwards and defensemen.
In recent years, security has become an issue of ever-increasing importance in professional and amateur sports alike. Sports such as hockey, for example, are rapidly evolving and becoming more physically demanding since players tend to be faster and stronger than before. Consequently, protective equipment such as hockey pants must also evolve to better suit the needs of today""s players.
Conventional wisdom has to date dictated that hockey pants typically protect an individual""s midsection. More specifically, traditional hockey pants protect the area of the human body that is delimited, at an upper end, by the waist and, at a lower end, by the knees. Protection is therefore provided to the upper leg and pelvic regions of the wearer.
A deficiency typically associated with the above-mentioned protective equipment is the fact that the lower back area of the player is inadequately protected since the pants do not extend beyond the waist. Moreover, no provisions are made to increase the level of protection in this particular region. Thus, a very sensitive region of the human body, namely the lower region of the spinal cord, is exposed to injury. This problematic situation is compounded by the fact that the player, during the course of a game or practice, often adopts numerous positions or stances resulting in an area of the lower back being repeatedly left exposed, in varying degrees, and therefore subject to injury.
A protective pant offering enhanced protection to the midsection region of the wearer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,856 (Duval). It comprises a back padded region characterized by vertical panels that are separated from one another by vertical seams. Due to its construction, the vertical panels can pivot about their respective seams and thereby attempt to follow the contours of the wearer""s body when the latter is in motion.
A deficiency associated with the above-noted Duval protective pant is that although it does attempt to better follow the contours of the wearer""s body, it makes no provisions for situations in which a player leans forward or back. Such situations occur very frequently during the course of a game or practice. In fact, the classic stance or profile of a hockey player when the latter is skating forwards is one in which the body is bent forwards at varying degrees.
Another deficiency related to the Duval protective pant is that it is not suited to accommodate different player anatomies as well as specific individual preferences. Some players, for example, have body types with centers of gravity that are slightly more inclined towards the front and therefore would prefer a hockey pant including a dorsal support that conforms itself to their body type. Other players, however, prefer the freedom associated with a hockey pant that makes no attempt to conform to the body.
There is therefore a need in the sports industry for hockey pants that can offer enhanced levels of protection as required by contemporary athletes, and that can better ergonomically fit the wearer as well as suit his or her preferences.
It is an object of the present invention to provide protective equipment having an enhanced level of protection which overcomes some of the disadvantages of the prior art.
In accordance with a broad aspect, the invention provides hockey pants comprising a main body, a fixed belt, and a floating belt. More specifically, the main body includes a pelvic area portion, a right thigh area portion, and a left thigh area portion. The fixed belt, which is integrally connected to the main body, comprises a plurality of padding elements that are selectively positioned and that act to protect the user""s midsection. The selectively positioned padding elements include an adjustable dorsal protector adapted to extend over and protect the lower spine region of the wearer. Moreover, the fixed belt also includes an adjusting component capable of modifying the positioning of the dorsal protector relative to the back of the wearer""s body. Overlying the fixed belt is the floating belt which, due to its flexible coupling with the main body, allows access to the adjusting component.
In a specific example of implementation of the invention, the adjusting component comprises a set of adjustment straps and buckles. The adjustment straps each extend from one side of the dorsal protector to an adjacent portion of the fixed belt. The dorsal protector, in this example of implementation, is of trapezoidal shape and comprises seams that extend in a substantially vertical direction and which increase its flexibility.
The fixed belt also features a waist-adjustment component, in the form of a belt and fastening buckle, that permits the user to modify the fit of the hockey pants to accommodate his or her girth. A gluteus padding element is also attached to the fixed belt and protects the hind portion of the wearer.
Continuing with this example of implementation, the main body further comprises a plurality of selectively positioned portions made of fabric exhibiting elastic properties. These selectively positioned portions allow for greater mobility of the hockey pants while the latter are in use.
In accordance with a second broad aspect, the invention provides hockey pants comprising a main body and a fixed belt. More specifically, the main body includes a pelvic area portion, a right thigh area portion, and a left thigh area portion. The fixed belt comprises a plurality of padding elements that are selectively positioned and act to protect the user""s midsection. The selectively positioned padding elements include an adjustable dorsal protector adapted to extend over and protect the lower spine region of the wearer. Moreover, the fixed belt also includes an adjusting component capable of modifying the positioning of the dorsal protector relative to the back of the wearer""s body.
In a specific example of implementation of the invention, the adjusting component comprises a set of adjustment straps and buckles. The adjustment straps each extend from one side of the dorsal protector to an adjacent portion of the fixed belt. The dorsal protector, in this example of implementation, is of trapezoidal shape and comprises seams that extend in a substantially vertical direction and which increase its flexibility.
The fixed belt, which underlies a floating belt flexibly connected to the main body, also features a waist-adjustment component, in the form of a belt and fastening buckle, that permits the user to modify the fit of the hockey pants to accommodate his or her girth. A gluteus padding element is attached to the fixed belt and protects the hind portion of the wearer.
In this example of implementation, the main body further comprises a plurality of selectively positioned portions made of fabric exhibiting elastic properties. These selectively positioned portions allow for greater mobility of the hockey pants while the latter are in use.
In accordance with a third broad aspect, the invention provides protective equipment comprising a main body and a belt. More specifically, the main body includes a pelvic area portion, a right thigh area portion, and a left thigh area portion. The belt comprises a plurality of padding elements that act to protect the wearer""s midsection. The plurality of padding elements include an adjustable dorsal protector adapted to extend over and protect the lower spine region of the wearer. Moreover, the belt also includes means that permit the adjustment of the positioning of the dorsal protector relative to the back of the wearer""s body.
In a specific example of implementation of the invention, the means comprise a set of adjustment straps and buckles. The adjustment straps each extend from one side of the dorsal protector to an adjacent portion of the belt.
In yet another broad aspect, the invention provides in association with pelvic protection, for the game of hockey, an adjustable dorsal protector and adjusting means for varying the positioning of the dorsal protector.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying figures.